Lluvia sobre hielo
by IgneelForYou
Summary: Después de finalizar la relación que marcó su vida, Juvia decide dejar de llorar y darse una nueva oportunidad.
1. Amistad

**Disclaimer : **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al escritor de Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima. La idea me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Amistad_

* * *

Especialista en aguantar el dolor, Juvia se consideraba con un doctorado en soportar aberrantes desilusiones amorosas. Recordaba perfectamente el haberse jurado a ella misma no querer a nadie más, después de su última práctica en los confines del sentimentalismo. Prometió solemnemente todo su afecto a una persona; quién no supo valorarlo y la dejó sintiéndose vacía al aceptar su abandono.

Tanto por dar y nadie a quién poder convertir en merecedero de aquel sentimiento tan puro y sincero, como es el amor. Caminaba las calles en silencio, mientras recordaba palabras, momentos. Se convencía de que aquello no había sido su culpa, aunque así lo habían querido demostrar. El arrepentimiento es un arma de doble filo, la cual sirve de igual manera para sanar, como para terminar de demoler un alma rota.

No podía sacar de su mente aquella manera en la que ellos dos, parecían encajar completamente; jamás había conocido a alguien como él, y eso la mortificaba de igual manera que satisfacía. Sus días habían tenido sentido por un corto tiempo en el cual encontró, al que idealizó como alma gemela, pero al que poco tiempo después perdió. Las cosas no terminaron como ella lo deseó. No hubiesen terminado, si de ella hubiese dependido. Pero las segundas partes siempre tienen una opinión muy diferente a la de uno mismo, que no podemos evitar notar y sería completamente intolerable, no saberlo respetar.

Lo extrañaba y soñaba con poder volver a acariciar aquellos cabellos oscuros, a los que en su momento, tantos besos brindó. Sin embargo, bramaba de ira al apretar sus puños con fuerza y recordar toda aquella indiferencia que no se mereció, después de haber ofrecido su corazón tan abierto y transparente, como si jamás la hubiesen lastimado antes, a una persona que no valoraba el afecto de sus pares. ¡Maldito el día que lo cruzó en su camino! Maldito aquel día en que dejó que las ilusiones y esperanzas se apoderaran de su débil corazón por sobre su mente. Mente que ahora no podía olvidar, pero que si así fuera, no lo querría jamás. Porque hay personas que para bien, con su amor, te marcan y para mal, convierten aquel sentimiento en un especie de iceberg abstracto e inerte, que es incapaz de volver hacia atrás.

Ya era tarde para volver a empezar, no había nadie más. Y aunque así lo hubiese, no importaba, si era él a quién quería. ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho algo así? ¿No pensó acaso en la manera en la que un corazón se podría romper justo frente a él, al decir tan despectivamente que ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir su camino junto a ella? Él no era consciente de la rapidez en la que podía romper en pedazos a alguien que lo amaba tanto.

Recordaría aquel invierno como el más frío que había pasado jamás. A pesar de siempre haberlo adorado, los inviernos, después de aquel tan devastador, ahora se presentaban con una nostalgia insostenible, casi dolorosa. Como esa piedra diminuta pero puntiaguda que descubrís dentro del zapato cuando ya caminaste hasta salir de tu casa y no hay vuelta para poder sacarla de ahí, así que tenes que seguir caminando con la esperanza de llegar a algún lugar donde nadie esté viendo para parar y arrojarla a un lado al descalzarte. Con la diferencia de que Juvia ya no esperaba llegar a ningún lado, sólo le quedaba caminar aquel invierno congelado, sin compañía, sin calor, sin un mínimo de comprensión y con aquella piedra clavandosele en la planta del pie.

Sintió como una congelada gota caía sobre su cabeza, para rodar por sus largos cabellos azulados. La lluvia amenazaba desde hacía días, pero parecía no atreverse a caer hasta el momento justo; y ese era. El momento justo en el que Juvia, después de tanto tiempo, volvía a recordar cada palabra, cada mirada, cada abrazo. Volvía a añorarlo, volvía a querer sentirlo cerca. Sintió cómo su pecho se estrujaba poco a poco, sus manos transpiraban un sudor frío mientras podía sentir adentro suyo cómo el corazón le latía con fuerza e impotencia. Las ganas de gritar se le trabaron en un nudo que quedó atorado en su garganta y un gemido seco se emitió al exterior desde sus labios paspados por el frío mientras las gotas que caían de su rostro se mezclaban con las gotas provenientes de la lluvia, que caía libre al asfalto. Lagrimas y gotas se fundían en una sola, pero Juvia no paraba de caminar y ya no lo haría por nadie más. Demasiado tiempo había estado parada en blanco, como para que un poco de dolor le impidiera el paso.

Llegó a destino pasadas unas seis cuadras caminando bajo la frialdad de la temprana noche que no paraba de gotear. El color rojizo que había tomado su nariz, resaltaba en su rostro pálido cuando aquellos faroles azules se abrían enormemente. Ni hablar de los labios rosados y resquebrajados que parecían romperse un poco con cada amague de sonrisa. A su alrededor, la tristeza que emanaba dejaba a todos con un aura que no podían levantar de ninguna manera, ni aunque en ello se pasaran la vida. Juvia lo sabía y no quería dar esa impresión, por lo que prefería pasar la mayor parte del tiempo a solas; aunque ésta vez, no había podido negarse. Tenía que enfrentar a aquello por lo que alguna vez sufrió tanto, aunque le costara horrores y el miedo infundado se presentara de manera tan fuerte.

—¡Si serás payasa! —Erza cerró la puerta tras de sí después de haber hecho entrar a la casa a una empapada Juvia, que lloraba a moco tendido y tiritaba de frío—, ¡Ni siquiera llegaste y ya estabas llorando!

—No la molestes, Erza —Lucy se acercó con un paquete de pañuelos descartables a la peliazul y con una sonrisa se los extendió—. ¡Aunque sea esta vez llegó hasta aquí! —Juvia tomó el paquete y lo abrió sonriendo en una mueca casi ininteligible—. Recuerdo esa vez que la vimos salir de su casa, y volver corriendo al cabo de haber hecho.. ¿cuánto? ¿Dos cuadras?

—Sólo una —corrigió Levy con una sonrisa desde el fondo, en el living. Alzó una mano al cruzar miradas con Juvia en signo de saludo y recibió un leve asentimiento de cabeza—. Si no te cambias esa ropa mojada seguramente te vas a refriar, Juvi, ¿no trajiste nada para cambiarte?

—No llovía cuando salí de casa —respondió vagamente luego de sonarse la nariz y acercarse hasta el living, en el que vio aparecer desde una de las habitaciones a Mirajane, con una tanda de ropa en mano.

—Ya estaba preparando la ropa por si llegabas justo con la lluvia.. —entregándole unos jeans, una remera y un suéter, le guiñó el ojo—, como siempre.

Juvia largó en llanto nuevamente y todas corrieron a agruparse a su alrededor. Ella se limitó al abrazo cálido que Mira no le negó a pesar de estar completamente mojada. Se sentaron en el sillón junto a Levy, frente a ella, Erza se agachó y Lucy que trató de correrle a Juvia, los pelos enmarañados del rostro pálido y paspado, en lo que convirtió una suave caricia.

Sus amigas sabían perfectamente la causa de sus lagrimas y aunque creían que el tiempo por el que había estado llorando por el resultado fallido de un amor que dio resultados desastrosos, se había prolongado de sobre manera, la entendían y respetaban. No se cansaban de intentar sacarle sonrisas forzadas, de inventar chistes malos, de perder la vergüenza y hacer tonterías frente a ella para tratar de traer de regreso a aquella joven tan llena de vida y alegría, que vivía con locas ganas, todos los días.

—Hoy vamos a salir —dijo Erza con tono firme, mientras apoyaba una mano sobre la pierna de Juvia y la obligaba a verla—, ¡esta casa nos deprime!

—Lamento no haber podido limpiar, es que no tuve mucho tiempo entre ayer y hoy —se disculpó Mirajane inocentemente.

—No se refería a eso, Mira —le sonrió Levy y apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Juvia que no se inmutó al sentirla cerca, agregó—, me parece buena idea que salgamos. Hace mucho no tenemos una noche de amigas fuera de alguna casa.. ya nos estamos volviendo viejas.

—Aunque la noche no lo amerite demasiado.. —Lucy miró de reojo la ventana que daba a la calle y vio cómo parecía que el cielo se caía a pedazos, pero lo ignoró completamente con una sonrisa— ¡Salgamos!

Entre las cuatro, ayudaron a que Juvia se metiera en un apretado vestido azul que Mira encontró en su placard, junto con unos zapatos negros y recojieron su pelo en una coleta que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Pintaron sus ojos azules con sombras oscuras, que le dieron a su mirada un aire de misterio y dejaron sus labios tan rojos que hasta parecían un poco más gruesos de lo que en realidad eran.

Al mirarse al espejo, aquella noche lluviosa, se encontró rodeada de cuatro personas honestas que la apreciaban verdaderamente. Derramó unas últimas lágrimas de agradecimiento, al poder abrazar a las que ahora, consideraba hermanas de toda su vida. Sonrió honestamente por primera vez en tantos meses, lo que recibió abrazos y felicitaciones a gritos de parte de sus amigas, que felices por haber logrado su prometido, ahora se encontraban totalmente relajadas.

Habían puesto música y bailaban tontamente mientras elegían qué ropa ponerse. Mirajane las había autorizado a sacar de su ropero la ropa que les pareciera, por lo que en la habitación, la cama, el escritorio, las sillas y el perchero, estaban llenos de remeras, pantalones, vestidos y hasta ropa interior, en todo tipo de orden.

—¿Me quedará mejor con botas o zapatos altos? —preguntaba Erza, que se había puesto un vestido negro al cuerpo con un pronunciado escote y la espalda descubierta. El negro, resaltaba su larga cabellera rojiza, que dejó suelta luego de cepillarla un poco.

—Las botas te quedan muy bien —contestó Mira, que se había puesto unos pantalones negros engomados y un top de color rosa viejo con breteles blancos—, la comodidad es siempre lo primero.

—Para mí, lo primero es verse bien —Lucy se miraba al espejo desde todos los ángulos posibles. Se había puesto una mini falda de volados color bordo y un top negro que le dejaba los hombros descubiertos—, Levy, ¿me arreglas la parte de atrás del top?

—Sí, sí.. —Levy se acercó a la rubia para esconder bajo el top las finas tiras de su corpiño color crema. Ella se había puesto un vestido suelto de color naranja y unos tacos altos, para compensar la baja estatura, ya que era la más baja del grupo y por considerados centímetros.

—Escuché que abrieron un bar cerca de aquí —habló Juvia y todas voltearon a verla sorprendidas. La peliazul sonrió divertida al notar la sorpresa a su alrededor—, ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Se piensan que vivo en una burbuja!

—Simplemente no me lo veía venir —rió Erza mientras se paraba de la cama para ir a buscar su abrigo al living.

—Por ser la primera vez que salimos junto a Juvia después de tantos meses, opto por que vayamos a donde ella quiera —dijo Mirajane dulcemente al compartir con la peliazul una mirada de complicidad.

—Y, ¿cuál es ese bar, Juvi? —Preguntó Levy.

—Se llama Fairy Tail.

—¡Bien! —Festejó Lucy sin darles tiempo a ninguna—, ¡Hay que ir!

Sin chistar y a las carcajadas, las cinco tomaron valor al ver que la lluvia no cesaba y sin achicarse ante la noche sin estrellas, se pusieron sus abrigos y salieron de la casa.

Fairy Tail se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, por lo que tuvieron que caminar largas cuadras desde la casa de Mirajane. Bajo la lluvia, se la pasaron riendo al verse saltando charcos con sus altos zapatos puestos y corriendo para poder pasar el mayor tiempo posible bajo los techos de quioscos o negocios, que a esas horas de la noche, obviamente estaban cerrados. Sus comentarios chillones se escuchaban con eco por el alrededor de cada calle que cruzaban, pero no les importó en lo absoluto el estar haciendo tanto alboroto. Las cinco amigas, estaban completamente felices.

 **o0o**

 ** _Notas de la autora : _**_Voy a admitir, que aunque me costó mucho decidirme a escribir sobre una pareja principal tan controvercial como lo va a ser JuviaxLyon (pequeñísimo spoiler que no va a tardar mucho en darse a conocer), igual me animo a escribirlo, porque me la re aguanto y porque aunque amo a Gray, Lyon es un bombón y se merece altos fics._ _No suelo dejar mensajitos terminado el capítulo y supongo que lo voy a hacer lo menos posible para no cortar la atmósfera de la historia(?), pero espero que sinceramente les guste. Es de lo primero que escribo que realmente sale de la manera que quiero. Si dejan reviews, contesto o devuelvo; y si me recomiendan fics lindos, los voy a leer gustosa. (Pff, Gray, con vos ya empezamos mal) ¡Disfruten!_


	2. Karaoke

**Capítulo 2**

 _Karaoke_

* * *

Fairy Tail era un bar que se encontraba en una zona bastante distinguida de la ciudad de Fiore y aunque hacía poco tiempo que se había inaugurado, desde afuera se podía escuchar el barullo de gente que había dentro; lo que conllevaba a entender, que estaba repleto.

Las cinco amigas entraron casi corriendo, las puertas eran de madera y al estar mojadas por la lluvia de la noche, se las hubiese escuchado chirrear, si la música no hubiese estado presente. El bar era muy agradable a la vista, con luces tenues y mesas de madera, barnizadas con un color oscuro. En el fondo del lugar, se podía observar como algunas personas acomodaban cables en un escenario, por lo que se entendió que quizás abría algún show a mitad de la noche; y sobre la mano izquierda del lugar se encontraba la barra.

—¡Allá hay una mesa libre! —Advirtió Erza, apurada por que nadie les quitase el lugar, que a pesar de la lluvia, se encontraba mucho más lleno de lo que esperaban—, ¡Vamos, vamos! —Guiaba a sus amigas que reían divertidas al observarla tan competitiva como siempre.

—Y.. ¿qué pedimos? —Indagó Levy, que pensaba dubitativa sobre la decisión que tomaría. Memorizó una de las últimas salidas que tuvo con sus amigas, recordó a Lucy arrastrándola por la pista, ambas bailaban canciones viejas, al buen estilo ochentoso mientras a lo lejos, Erza quería empezar una pelea con el primero que se le cruzara y Mirajane dormía apoyada en una mesa sucia. El alcohol no había sido buen compañero de aquellas, últimamente—, Creo que voy a pensármelo detenidamente esta vez.

—¡Cuba libre! —Lucy levantó las manos llamando al mozo y pidió una ronda para todas sin dejarlas decidir. A la rubia le encantaba beber y mucho más cuando se trataba de hacerlo con sus amigas— ¡Juvi, te dejo el primer brindis!

—¿Tengo que decir unas palabras? —Rió mientras tomaba la copa en la que su trago estaba servido y la alzó al aire. Actuó un carraspeo de garganta que hizo sonreír a las chicas y las observó a todas con una paz que no había logrado conseguir hacía tanto tiempo, que la dejó tranquila por dentro—. Brindo.. por que nunca me falten, ¡son mis hermanas para siempre!

—¡Para siempre! —Se apresuró a seguirla Erza y todas la siguieron al centro de la mesa, chocaron sus copas entre risas y derramaron algunas pocas gotas que se borraron instantáneamente del lugar—. Tampoco quisiera que jamas me faltaran.

—¡Ahora sí! —Lucy dio el primer trago y suspiró con una sonrisa al sentir que el alcohol empapaba sus labios pintados de un brillo rosado— No quiero que nadie salga de aquí, sin estar por lo menos un poco ebria.

—¿Crees que saldremos de aquí? —Mirajane se había dejado su largo pelo grisáceo suelto, se delineó los ojos y pintó sus labios de un violeta oscuro. Daba un poco de miedo al verla desde lejos y un sentimiento que se asemejaba a nunca jamás poder alcanzarla, cuando la observabas de cerca.

—Bueno.. —Erza sonrió—, la idea es no hacerlo hasta que nos hechen.

Los tragos en la mesa de las chicas iban y venían cada vez con más frecuencia. Las risotadas aumentaban a gran velocidad. Juvia quería ponerse al día y escuchaba atenta todo lo que comentaban sus amigas. ¡Cuánto tiempo había desperdiciado! Y cuánto las había extrañado. Casi que olvidaba lo feliz que aquellas mujeres podían hacerla en escasas horas y sin más que con su mera compañía.

En la quinta ronda de tragos que Erza bebía, ya se sentía demasiado acalorada y tenía ganas de que todas se levanten junto a ella para bailar cualquier canción de la que se supiese más de dos oraciones seguidas. Eso era suficiente para ella. La media noche había pasado hacía bastante y el lugar no se vaciaba, sin embargo ya no parecía llegar más nadie.

—¡Tengo que ir al baño! —Chilló Levy, con las mejillas coloradas.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció Juvia, que quería verificar que su cara estuviera en orden, aunque lo dudaba bastante.

Encontrándose en el baño, frente al espejo, Juvia se arreglaba el escote; de a momentos le parecía como si algo fuese a salirsele de lugar, y no era para menos con los pronunciados atributos de la peliazul. Se sonrió a sí misma al afirmar que ya estaba ebria, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para estar pasándola muy bien. Desde adentro de uno de los cubículos, se escuchaba que Levy le hablaba.

—Ya ni siquiera sé que fue lo último que pedimos para tomar.. ¡pero estaba riquísimo! —Juvia largó una pequeña carcajada al escucharla tan enfática y feliz—. Voy a pedirle a Lucy que encargue otra ronda más.

—Creo que tenía vodka —contestó Juvia medio perdida, se limpió la comisura de los labios y volvió a sonreír—, pero para serte sincera, tampoco sé que era lo que estábamos tomando.

Al salir del baño de mujeres, tenían que cruzar casi toda la pista de baile hasta la parte de las mesas en la que ellas se encontraban y para ser la hora que era, no era mucha la gente que bailaba, pero si lo suficiente como para andar cuidándose de no chocar a nadie al pasar por ahí. Levy hablaba divertida, en una conversación que mantenía casi con ella misma, porque Juvia no podía entenderle lo que decía, sólo sonreía.

Pocos segundos fueron los que la ojiazul se distrajo tratando de entender las palabras que Levy repetía a su oído, pero fueron suficientes como para chocar involuntariamente a alguien a su izquierda.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —Dijo rápidamente dándose vuelta, avergonzada.

Juvia se encontró con lo que había estado evitando tanto tiempo. Una mirada que la dejara sin habla. Con unos ojos casi grisáceos, cabello blanco y un poco más alto que ella, aquel joven se la quedó mirando boquiabierto al encontrarse con su trago derramado a causa del codazo que ella le proporcionó casi sin darse cuenta. En la pista de baile del bar, todo pareció estar en calma en cuanto lo escuchó hablar y sonrió.

—No te preocupes —articuló a decir el muchacho y sonriendo tontamente de golpe, concluyó—, no me gustó mucho el trago, me hiciste un favor.

—¡Juvia, vamos! —Levy, algo ebria, no se había dado cuenta de la situación y tironeando a Juvia, la sacó de la pista de baile para volver a la mesa.

En cuanto llegaron, se percataron de que Lucy no se encontraba allí. La descubrieron en la barra, hablando (y haciendo tonterias como acariciarse el pelo y sonreír exageradamente de todo) junto a un pelirosa que encantado por la conversación que Lucy le brindaba, reía a carcajadas mientras parecía mirarla embobado.

—¡La noche es jóven todavía! —Erza parecía no tener fondo y bebía sin parar.

—Nadie nos está corriendo —sonrió Mirajane con su vaso aun por la mitad—, quizás deberías beber con menos prisa.

—Nada de eso, puedo soportarlo perfectamente.

—¡También yo! —Levy estaba ebria y su lado extrovertido se asomaba poco a poco a la par de que la noche avanzaba.

Juvia se sentó de vuelta a la mesa y volvió a reír mientras hablaban de cosas sin sentido. Volteó unas dos o tres veces hacia la pista, quería volver a divisar a aquel muchacho, pero parecía haberlo perdido en la multitud y dejó de darle importancia a su tercer vaso de cerveza.

De a ratos recordaba a Gray, ¡cuánto quería contarle que estaba pasando una noche esplendida como hace tanto no lo hacía y que estaba siendo feliz! Pero recordaba, luego, que ya no podía contarle ese tipo de cosas. Hasta cuando estaba contenta, él seguía apareciendo en su cabeza con leves flashes, pero, es que, ¡cuánto dura el proceso de olvidar a alguien! Volvía a tomar otro largo trago de cerveza y apoyaba el vaso de vidrio con fuerza en la mesa. Se llenaba alegría, nuevamente, observando a sus amigas.

—¡Chicas! —Lucy se acercó a la mesa y se agachó para hablarles a sus amigas casi a los gritos entre el ruido de la música— ¡Natsu quiere que vayamos a bailar!

—¿Quién es Natsu? —Preguntó Mirajane algo perdida con una sonrisa.

—¡Pues, vé! —Contestó Levy.

—Quiere que vayamos todas, ¡así conocen a sus amigos!

—Hmm.. no lo sé, Lucy.. tus ideas no suelen terminar muy bien.. —Juvia dudó, aunque después se dejó arrastrar por los tironeos de Lucy hasta levantarla de la silla.

La rubia logró después de insistir sin parar durante largos minutos, como ebria empedernida, levantar de la mesa a todas sus amigas; que aunque no muy convencidas, decieron poner su mejor cara para la ocación.

Siguieron a Lucy hasta el medio de la pista y se situaron en el círculo que un grupo de muchachos formaba, casi llegando al medio del lugar. El pelirosa, Natsu, las miró sonriendo; a todas les cayó bien instantáneamente. Él era un chico alto, con una figurada marcada, ojos marrones levemente achinados y con una muy importante atracción hacia Lucy, lo que dejó a todas impresionadas de lo fácil que la rubia había caído en sus encantos.

—Ellos son Gajeel, Laxus, Sting y Rogue —los presentó el pelirosa entre gritos. Los cuatro tenían vasos en sus manos y aunque parecían no ser aficionados del baile, trataban de moverse de acuerdo a la música mientras reían. Convidaban sorvos de sus tragos a las chicas y hacían chistes que descomprimían la situación de haberse conocido hacía escasos minutos.

Mirajane se había fijado en Laxus, un rubio de imponente presencia, que le había estado sonriendo desde que la vio acercarse. Se hablaron y coquetearon toda la noche. Levy se sonrojaba cada vez que Lucy le hacía algún tipo de comentario sobre Gajeel por lo bajo, un morocho de pelo largo que tenía más de diez piercings en la cara; sin embargo, al hacerse la enojada, se sonrojaba y al ignorar a la rubia, seguía hablando con el morocho que le llevaba más de una cabeza de altura.

Erza en cambio, no se había fijado en nadie en particular, pero no dejaba de bailar y conversar con todos. Sting y Rogue se complementaban para hacer chistes a Juvia cada vez que se daban cuenta de que ésta dejaba de participar en las charlas entrecortadas o sonreía poco. A la peliazul le cayeron excelente, igual que Natsu, que aunque no apartaba los ojos de Lucy, se daba un tiempo también para hacer chistes, convirtiéndose en el payaso del grupo.

— ¡Y ahora, damas y caballeros, lo que habían estado esperando! —La música se detuvo de golpe, y desde el escenario, un anciono de muy baja estatura, hablaba entre risotadas con un micrófono en mano—. ¡Fairy Tail comienza con el karaoke!

Los aplausos y gritos de emoción se escucharon por todos lados, mientras las luces se apagaban repentinamente, a excepción de las luces que apuntaban al escenario.

—¿Quiénes van a ser los voluntarios de esta noche? —Preguntó picaramente el anciano—. Y antes de que lo pregunten.. el ganador del primer lugar podría llevarse tragos gratis por lo que resta de la noche, para él y sus amigos. ¡Pero no se desalienten! El ganador del segundo lugar también va a tener un premio, aunque va a ser sorpresa —Alzando la voz, volvió a repetir— ¡¿Quiénes serán los voluntarios?!

—¡Yo! —Gajeel sorprendió a las mujeres al ofrecerse tan abiertamente, su semblante tosco no les había hecho parecer que no tuviera ni un poco de vergüenza para estas cosas. Sus amigos en cambio, agacharon la cabeza, deseando para sus adentros retirarse del lugar. Natsu fue el único que largó una carcajada, muerto de risa—. ¡Yo quiero cantar!

—Gajeel —habló Rogue, un muchacho de pelo oscuro y piel pálida, que parecía un poco tímido, aunque sin embargo eso, no ocultaba el hecho de su atractivo—, no hagas el ridículo, por favor, ¡te lo ruego!

—Tsk.. ¡Silencio! —bufó Gajeel—. No voy a hacer ningún ridículo.

—¡Eso, Gajeel! —Lo animó Erza riendo— ¡Da tu mejor esfuerzo y gana esas bebidas gratis para todos!

—Erza, no creo que debas alentarlo —contestó sonriendo Laxus—, ciertamente, no tiene ni un poco de talento.

—No sean malos con él —dijo Mirajane y sonrió mirando a Gajeel—, ¡te alentaremos!

—Tendrías que aprender de ella —se bufó Gajeel mirando a Laxus—, Mirajane reconoce a las personas con talento sin siquiera haberlas escuchado.

—Sólo espera a que lo haga —rió Sting.

Gajeel se perdió entre la gente y acto seguido lo vieron subirse al escenario con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro. Escuchó levemente como sus amigos lo abuchearon, pero decidió no dar importancia y los ignoró completamente mientras el viejo con el micrófono, lo presentaba.

—¡Y aquí tenemos al primer concursante, el primer valiente de la noche.. Gajeel!


	3. Desfortuna

**Capítulo 3**

 _Desfortuna_

La música empezó a sonar y Gajeel con una sonrisa, miraba a Levy con el micrófono en mano. Interpretó una canción de Kiss _"I was made for loving you"_ , que ha decir verdad, fue acertada en cuanto a su personalidad. Las chicas reían al verlo hacer muecas, intentar hacer algunos pasos de baile y tirar guiños al público. En cuanto a los chicos, lo abucheaban por lo bajo, aunque no la estaban pasando del todo mal con su amigos en el escenario. El público lo aplaudía ya que no era del todo molesto a los oídos y el morocho se sentía en una especie de frenesí de estrella de rock. Hubiese deseado tener con él una guitarra, pero se conformó con las palmas del público al verlo tocar una guitarra imaginaria.

— ¡Demosle un aplauso al intrépido Gajeel! —Sonrió el anciano al volver a subir al escenario y despedir al morocho que bajaba triunfante con la cabeza en alto y se acercaba a sus amigos por entre la multitud—, ¡¿Y ahora, quién sigue?!

—¡Erza! —Chilló Lucy entre asustada y divertida cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga no se encontraba a su lado—. No me digas que..

—Mi nombre es Erza. —La pelirroja se encontraba ya junto al anciano que le ofrecía gustoso el micrófono y la dejaba sola frente al público que la aplaudió al solo verla.

—¡Vamos Erza! —La alentaba Natsu.

—¡Tú puedes! —Agregaba Mirajane entre sonrisitas.

—No creo que pueda superarme —se mofaba Gajeel mientras Levy lo observaba riendo.

—Oh, yo creo que cualquiera podría ganarte —contestó por lo bajo Rogue.

—Erza canta muy bien —comentó Juvia con una sonrisa—, pero de todas formas que dos de nosotros canten, significan más posibilidades de ganar el primer premio.

—¡Deberíamos ser las siguientes! —La animó Lucy, entretenida— Ganamos, ¡o ganamos!

La canción que interpretó Erza fue " _Roar"_ de Katy Perry. En su mente, la pelirroja quiso haberse vestido para la ocasión con algún tipo de disfraz que tuviese que ver con la jungla o la selva, y lo dejó pendiente para su próxima salida a un karaoke.

Cuando ella bajó del escenario, Juvia se negó a subir a cantar, por lo que Lucy, desalentada, tampoco lo llevó a cabo. Varias personas más subieron a cantar después de ellos, algunos eran muy buenos y tuvieron miedo algunas veces de perder el premio. Sin embargo, lo olvidaban a los pocos segundos de empezar a reírse por criticar a los participantes de la misma manera, que estaban seguros que habían sido criticados ellos anteriormente.

Aunque estaba animada por el futuro premio de bebidas gratis por el resto de la noche, Juvia sentía que su estómago ya no daba a basto y tampoco su cabeza, que daba vueltas de a ratos entre mareos y reflejos lentos. Decidió ir a la barra para pedir su último trago de la noche. Un gin tonic bien helado. Mientras lo esperaba, se apoyó en la barra pensativa.

¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que si por esas casualidades de la vida se disponiese a ser feliz, encontrara a alguien mejor que Gray? Lo recordaba nuevamente como aquel que la complementaba. Eran como el agua y el hielo, suplementos igualados de sentimientos y afecto. Bueno, sin embargo, la había dejado, porque mucho tardó ella en darse cuenta, de que en realidad jamás la había correspondido del todo. La utilizó durante tanto tiempo sólo para no encontrarse en soledad. No quería pensarlo más, porque el dolor que ella había sentido por él, se disipaba si pensaba en su vuelta a sus brazos. Estaba segura de que lo perdonaría y aunque desea volver a cruzarselo, a la vez deseaba ya no verlo más, para guardar ese poco orgullo que quería hacer florecer nuevamente.

—Un black velvet, por favor —una voz un poco familiar resonó a su lado y al voltear se encontró con aquel rostro que sin darse cuenta había buscado toda la noche—, ¡Ey, vos sos la que me salvó de ese trago horrible hace un rato!

—S-sí.. —respondió Juvia con una sonrisa tímida—, lo siento mucho.. ¡te compraré otro!

—No hace falta —sonrió el peliblanco y en un rápido movimiento tomó con elegancia la mano de Juvia, dándole un beso y provocando en ella un extraño rubor que hacía mucho no sentía—, mi nombre es Lyon —en ese momento el barman de la barra le acercó el trago que había pedido hacía un momento—. Y aunque ya pedí algo para beber, aceptaré tu invitación como excusa para quedarme un rato más a tu lado.

En sólo un poco de conversación, Juvia descubrió que Lyon era una persona encantadora. Era caballero y muy buen mozo, tenía un sentido del humor un poco ácido, pero lo suficiente como para hacerla soltar unas cuantas carcajadas. Él le contó que era la primera vez que visitaba aquel bar con sus amigos, pero le aseguró volver si cabía la posibilidad de volver a encontrarla allí. Así mismo, descubrió que a sus 22 años, trabajaba como cuidador de una pista de hielo a las afueras de la ciudad, lo que a Juvia dejó encantada.

—Juvia.. Juvia.. —repetía Lyon mirándola embobado—, jamás había escuchado ese nombre.

—No es muy conocido —sonrió y recordó como a Gray no le gustaba su nombre, llamándola por algún apodo momentáneo. Le decía siempre que era un nombre nostálgico, triste—. Algunos consideran mi nombre como un llamado al mal clima.. ya sabes —rió—. Dicen también que es un nombre triste y apagado..

—¡Qué absurdo! —Dijo largando una carcajada— ¿Tu nombre triste y apagado? —Juvia lo miró dubitativa sintiendo ansias por escucharlo hablar, Lyon sonrió enormemente al darse cuenta y se acercó un poco a ella—. Es un nombre encantador y creo que se adecua excelente a tu personalidad. Si es que el mal clima lo rige, no creo que sea del todo malo. ¿Nunca has disfrutado los días de lluvia? Porque particularmente, son mis favoritos —Juvia lo miró con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa—. Para serte sincero, quisiera que todos los días tuviesen un poco de.. Juvia.. en ellos.

—No hablas en serio.. —sonrió enormemente la peliazul tomando el final del trago en su vaso.

—¡Claro que sí! —Insistió Lyon—. Tienes que creerme; es la primera impresión que me diste al verte, y ha sido todo muy rápido, no tuve tiempo de pensarlo.

—Yo también tengo una primera impresión sobre ti —agregó la peliazul y Lyon arqueó una ceja mirándola con una mueca.

—Pues, dila.

—No lo sé, no estoy segura de que te agrade. Puede que no sea tan.. delicada, como la que tú tienes sobre mí.

—Sabes.. creo que estás un poco ebria —sonrió él observándola con cuidado y se acercó otro poco—, lo que es bueno, porque vas a ser completamente honesta. Quiero escuchar la primera impresión que tienes de mí.

—Bueno.. —Juvia dejó su vaso vacío en la barra y giró el cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con Lyon, que le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros en altura, por lo que su mirada se elevó un poco al hablarle directamente—, creo que eres un poco arrogante.

—¡Arrogante!

—Sólo un poco —prosiguió—, y creo.. que tienes mucha facilidad para hablar con mujeres.

—Con las que me agradan, quizás.

—También me pareces un poco frío.. y lo tratas de ocultar. De hecho, por momentos te ha salido bastante bien.

—¿Cómo que me ha salido bien?

—Te han lastimado antes, Lyon, puedo verlo en tu mirada —Lyon la miraba fijamente, sereno y aunque su sonrisa había desaparecido, su expresión pacífica se mantenía con el mismo semblante.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Porque cargo con el mismo dolor de a ratos.. todos estamos un poquito lastimados.

—¿Sabes lo que dice tu mirada, Juvia?

—¿Qué dice? —Preguntó sonriente.

—Dice que sería un estúpido, si no permitiera que me vuelvas loco —Juvia abrió grandes sus dos hermosos ojos azules y quedando boquiabierta lo observó acercarse a ella lentamente—, y volverme loco es algo que con tu hermosura, no va a costarte nada.

Se dejó convencer por aquel muchacho que había conocido hacía unas horas. Sus palabras llenaron un pequeño hueco en su alma rota, no había tenido contacto con ninguna otra persona en un habito tan personal y casual como la estaba teniendo con Lyon. Sacando en cuenta de que le había parecido extremadamente lindo y buen mozo.

No intentó correrse cuando notó que Lyon se acercaba hacía ella. Él iba a besarla y ella quería besarlo también. Cerró los ojos esperando el ansiado momento en que sus labios se juntaran y pudiera sentirlo aún más cerca de ella. Pero un grito los sacó de la burbuja en la que se habían estado todo aquel tiempo.

—¡Juvia no está! —Gritaba Levy buscándola con la mirada por todos lados.

—¡Aquí estoy! —Gritó ella desde la barra, alzando un brazo y Levy corrió desesperada hacia ella. Ebria, en realidad—, ¿qué es lo que pasa, Levy?

—Alguien estaba molestando a Erza y ya sabes como es ella.. cuando la quisimos detener, otro tipo se entrometió.. y otro, y otro.. entonces Natsu y los demás también se metieron, y, y..

En el centro de la pista, Juvia observaba como el revuelo empezaba a disiparse. Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting y Rogue estaban siendo echados del bar, encontrándose totalmente desalineados y con algunos moretones en la cara. Detrás de ellos, Lucy, Erza y Mirajane caminaban rápidamente, teniendo pensado acompañarlos.

—¡Juvia, Levy! —las llamó Erza al pasar a su lado—, ¡Nos vamos!

Levy salió disparada tras de las chicas, mientras Juvia suspiró algo molesta. Sabía que la noche con sus amigas siempre terminaba algo mal, pero no se había imaginado que esta vez, verdaderamente las echarían del lugar. Miró a Lyon, que la observaba con una cara de perrito mojado y se sintió apenada. Ella hubiese querido pasar con él algún rato más.

—¿No quieres quedarte? Te llevaré a casa más tarde —le ofreció él.

—Lo siento, Lyon —contestó apenada—, no puedo irme sin mis amigas o dejar que se vayan solas, tengo que ir con ellas.

—Pero estarán bien sin ti —refunfuñó—, en cambio yo me quedaré pensándote por el resto de la noche—. Juvia sonrió en cuanto lo escuchó.

—De verdad quisiera quedarme, pero será para la próxima —dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla, se despidió dejando impregnado en él su perfume dulce.

—Ten por seguro que habrá una próxima —reafirmó él al verla alejarse del lugar.

Al salir del bar, ya no llovía como cuando recién habían llegado al lugar. La noche se había despejado completamente y la brisa de la madrugada era fresca y seca. Casi llegando a la esquina divisó que sus amigos la esperaban entre quejas.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó al acercarse a ellos.

—¡Juvia! ¡Podes creerlo! —Habló Natsu aún enfurecido por la situación— ¡Esos tipos intentaron pasarse de la línea con Erza!

—¿Con Erza? —Preguntó dubitativa mirándola— ¿Y tú no hiciste nada?

—Por supuesto que reaccioné en cuanto me molestaron demasiado —respondió la pelirroja de brazos cruzados.

—Fue la que lanzó el primer puñetazo —aclaró Mirajane.

—Y, ¡qué puñetazo! —Festejó Sting entre risotadas ya que el había sido el que menos golpeado había salido de la situación.

—La pelirroja tiene agallas —rió Laxus—, sin embargo, no podíamos dejar que se enfrente a un tipo ella sola e interferimos.

Juvia suspiró con una sonrisa leve. Los amigos que habían conseguido aquella noche iban a ser unos de los que no iban a poder librarse fácilmente. Aunque tampoco pretendían hacerlo. Ellos eran buenos y honestos, además de que podían contar con ellos sin dudas.

—Todavía son las cinco de la mañána —comentó Levy—, ¿a dónde vamos a ir ahora?

—¡Maldición, todavía es temprano para volver a casa! —se quejó Gajeel.

—Yo tengo hambre, ¿quieren ir a comer? —preguntó Natsu

—¿¡A las cinco de la mañana?! —Lucy pareció sorprendida con la propuesta.

—Para mí es buena idea —agregó Gajeel—, las peleas me dan hambre.

—Hay un restaurant cerca de aquí —dijo Mirajane—, aunque no sé si está abierto.. podríamos intentar ir a averiguar.

Siguiéndose los planes entre ellos, cada uno se convenció de que a fin de cuentas, no los dejarían entrar a ningún otro lugar, de que ya no habría posibilidad de poder seguir embriagándose y de que todavía no era lo suficientemente tarde como para volver a su casa. No querían desperdiciar la noche. Así que, sin más, caminaron unas cinco cuadras más entre risas e interpretaciones de golpes que les mostraban a las chicas para impresionarlas hasta llegar al restaurante, que por suerte seguía abierto.

Se sentaron en una mesa en el piso de arriba del lugar junto a la ventana, y aprovecharon ser los únicos comensales del lugar para disfrutar de la vista y el silencio del lugar. Pidieron hamburguesas, papas fritas, algunos trozos de pizzas y pastas. Coca cola, jugo de frutas y agua. La mesa estaba llena de comida y de risotadas. La noche no tuvo ningún desperdicio.


End file.
